


Alternate POV: Cook's POV of Archie's transformation

by amfiguree



Series: peter pan au [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree





	Alternate POV: Cook's POV of Archie's transformation

"fix him," cook says, when they meet her.  
  
"but his light--" kara says. her voice grates, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"i don't have time for games," cook snaps, fire burning in his eyes, his voice. "i'll agree to your goddamn terms. just fucking _fix him_."  
  
"david," kara says, sharply, her staff sparking green, and bright. "you forget who you're talking to."  
  
cook clenches his jaw, his free hand balled tight by his side. he wants to tell her he knows exactly who the fuck he's talking to, and he doesn't care. might be more inclined to, if his heart wasn't lying in his hands; if it hadn't already stopped cold in his chest, a heavy, useless thing.   
  
"i don't know how to," he says, stops, draws a breath and tries again. "he needs - i don't know, but there's no one else."   
  
"he's not going to be the same," kara warns. "i can't do anything for him, not like this."  
  
cook shakes his head, gruffly. "whatever you want, just -- you have to _fix_ him."  
  
kara's face is stern as she regards him, searching for - for something, cook isn't sure what, but she must find it, because she nods. "i hope you don't regret this," she says, calmly, and raises her staff.  
  
"what--" cook begins.  
  
kara's eyes start to glow, a bright, eerie yellow. in his hand, david lets out a faint breath, like a sigh, and cook watches, paling, as fairy dust begins to spill from david's skin, into his palm.  
  
  
cook isn't even sure how the fuck it happens, only that it does. one second he's fending a shrieking paula abdul off his knee, and the next, david's crumpling in his palm, his usual glow dimming in the musty cabin.  
  
cook's heart is in his throat. _don't do this to me._  
  
"andy!" he yells, cradling archie closer still. _don't you fucking do this to me._ his voice comes out high, tight. "neal!" cook barely registers the hand on his shoulder, and mj is barely a wash of color when he looks up.  
  
 _archie._  
  
"cook!" mj's shouting. everything feels like it's moving molasses-slow, and it takes a while for cook to register it. "we need to get him to kara."  
  
when cook looks down again, david's light has gone out.  
  
  
the fairy dust doesn't stop. cook cups his hands together, but it doesn't hold. the dust keeps sifting, falling through the cracks between his fingers. it's almost hypnotic.  
  
"put him down," kara says, warm but firm, and a bed appears across the room. cook looks at her, helplessly, and then does as he's told. there's a chair, and cook feels his knees give way. he falls into it, mouth thinning as he watches the fairy dust flows and flows and flows. he can barely see archie past all of it. he clasps his hands together, knuckles brushing, painfully. _please_ , he says, to a god he hasn't spoken to in years. _you can take anything you fucking want, but not this. please._   
  
kara smiles at him, then, looking worn-out, and cook shivers. "sleep," she murmurs, and cook wants to shake his head _no_ , how can he, when david -- kara flits over to him, kisses his forehead, and cook closes his eyes and slips under.  
  
the fairy dust doesn't stop flowing.  
  
  
in the morning, when cook wakes up, david is there. david is _there_ , awake and confused and _alive_ , and -- cook's throat clams up.   
  
david's touching himself everywhere, incredulously, his nose, his hair, his hands, his ankles. "cook, what - i'm -- i've _grown_! i'm not - how did i...?"  
  
cook huffs out a laugh, his heart clenching painfully in his chest (jesus fuck, it's there, it's still _there_ , still beating--) "a lot of fairy dust," he says, still drinking it in, all of it. "you don't really wanna know."


End file.
